Yours
by byun14
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Johnny yang ditemani oleh Yuta. Yui gak tahu hrus buat summary gimana lagi. Ini hanya sekadar cerita buat melepas rindu dengan Johnny oppa yang gak debut-debut. If You Don't Like Just Go this is BB/Yaoi/BL and Especially Johnny/Yuta


Helloooo Semua!

Kali ini Yui datang sama cerita baru!

Sekadar ikut meramaikan cerita dengan pairing yang mungkin jarang terpikirkan oleh para reders dari NCT yaitu Johnny si Chicago Prince dan Si Pangeran Takoyaki dari Jepang Yuta!

.

Ini hanya oneshoot karena Yui pengen segera lihat Johnny oppa segera debut begitu juga dengan Hansol oppa :( sedih deh SM gak segera debutin mereka. Ok Yui gak mau curhat disini jadi para reders yang merasa aneh dengan couple ini maaf yahh heheh Yui hanya suka aja kalau Yuta lqgi sma Johnny walau jarang banget lihat momennya,,,

.

Ok cukup!

Selamat meinkmati cerita-cerita pendek dengan karakter JonhTa. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all JohnTa Shipper

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(JohnTa/JohnYu)**

 **Johnny Seo / Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Chicago Prince/Prince Takoyaki**

 **BB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dia tak pernah tahu sejak kapan dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan kehadrian seorang namja manis menggemaskan seperti Yuta di dalam kehidupannya. Dia bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau dirinya akan melakukan apa saja demi melihat senyum manis Yuta terkembang untuknya.

.

Hari yang melelahkan kembali datang bagi para trainee. Merupakan rutinitas saat trainee harus menghabiskan sebagian banyak waktu mereka di tempat latihan baik latihan vocal, dance dan lain-lainnya. Hari ini terasa cukup melelahkan bagi para trainee sm. Hari ini mereka diberi tahu bahwa akan di bentuk grup sebelum debuat dengan semutan sm rookies yang berisis beberapa trainee yang sudah mendeati masa debut untuk diperkenalkan kepada publik.

.

Satu-satu persatu member rookies di kumpulkan dalam satu ruangan. Mereka masih terdiri dari rookies boy dan rookies girl. Meski mereka ada dua grup laki-laki dan perempuan mereka tetap ditrainee sendiri-sendiri. Setelah anggota rookies berkumpul mereka kemudian dipisahkan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Para rookies laki-laki beberapa yang sudah saling mengenal berbincang dan bercanda.

.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal bukan?" sebuah pertanyaan dari seorang pelatih yang baru saja memasuki ruangan menghentikan cengkrama para member rookies. Semua member rookies mengangguk dan menatap sang pelatih.

"kalian akan tinggal di dorm yang sama setelah ini" ujar pelatih tersebut membuat semua rookies saling berpandangan

"dan Hansol kau yang paling tua bukan?"

"nde songsaengnim"

"kau harus bisa mengendalikan semua member mengerti" ujar sang pelatih dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hansol

"kalian mendapat stirahat selama 1 jam sebelum latihan dance akan dimulai lagi nanti"

.

Semua member rookies diam menatap Hansol yang hanya diam dan menelan ludahnya bingung. Dia merasa gugup sendiri kalau seperti ini. Sebuah dehaman membuat semua member rookies mengalihkan padangan mereka pada namja tinggi yang sekarang menggaruk tengkuknya.

.

"aku tahu ada baiknya kalau Johnny saja yang jadi leadernya" ujar Hansol tiba-tiba membuatnya ditatap tajam oleh Jhonny

"aku setuju dengan ide Hansol hyung" ini Taeyong yang bicara membuat Johnny semakin mendesah frustasi. Dia mengalihkan padangannya pada tiga member rookies lainnya dua diantaranya mengangguk setuju dan yang satu hanya menatapnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Yuta hyung bagaimana?"

"apa?" tanya namja yang hanya diam menatap Johnny sambil berkedip tadi pada namja tinggi berdimple yang tak lain adalah Jaehyun

"aku tak paham sepenuhnya yang kalian katakan" keluhnya dengan bahasa korea yang terdengar aneh membuat Johnny tersenyum

"Yuta, semua lebih memilih Johnny hyung yang jadi leader di dorm dari pada Hansol hyung apa kau setuju?" tanya Taeyong dengan pelan agar Yuta bisa mencerna kalimatnya

"ahh tentu saja aku setuju" jawab Yuta sambil tersenyum pada Johnny yang juga ikut tersenyum akhirnya

.

Setelah pemilihan siapa yang akan menjadi leader di dorm kini semua rookies yang diberi waktu istirahat memilih bersantai dan mengobrol satu sama lain. Yuta menarik Ten untuk duduk dengannya karena dia ingin melatih bahasa korenanya dengan baik. Yuta dan Ten bukanlah asli korea Yuta berasal dari Jepang dan Ten dari Thailand itu sebabnya Yuta masih belum begitu paham kalau member lain berbicara terlalu cepat.

.

"Tenn!" seru Yuta dan dia menekuk wajahnya sebal. Ten selalu jahil kepadanya dan tak jarang mengerjainya. Tanpa keduanya sadari seseorang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka. Ekor mata namja tersebut bahkan sedikitpun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari si namja jepang.

"berhenti melakukan hal konyol dengan Ten, kau juga tahu kalau Ten selalu mengerjaimu" ujar Taeyong yang kini mendudukkan diri di sebelah Yuta yang masih cemberut sementara Ten malah mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"awas kau" ketus Yuta lalu melemparkan botol minum pada Ten yang malah terkekeh

"ajari aku" ujar Yuta langsung menatap pada Taeyong membuat namja yang lahir beberapa bulan darinya itu terkejut karena kini jarak di anatara mereka terlalu dekat. Dengan tidak elitnya Taeyong mendorong dahi Yuta menjauh.

"kau memarahiku bermain dengan Ten dan kau tak mau mengajariku menyebalkan!" rajuk Yuta dengan bahasa Jepang yang membuat semua member terkekeh sendiri.

"jangan merajuk hyung~" goda Jaehyun sang magnae membuat Yuta makin menekuk mukanya. Dia merasa dikerjai dengan semua member. Dia menatap tajam pada Jhonny yang duduk dengan tenang memperhatikan sedari tadi. Hal itu membuat Johnny cukup terkejut. Sesaat kemudian Johnny melihat mata Yuta yang sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya.

"baiklah Ten lakukan push up 20 kali, Tae kau harus sit up 30 kali dan Jaehyunie kau harus melakukan squat 35 kali" ucap Johnny kemudian sukses membuat tiga membernya melongo

"Johnny hyung jjang!" Seru Yuta dengan girang lalu meledek pada tiga member yang dari tadi mengerjainya. Ketiga member tadi hendak melakukan protes sebelum suara Johnny membuat mereka mendesah kecewa.

"protes maka hukuman bertambah dua kali lipat" ancam Johnny kemudian sambil tersenyum

"hyung!" seru ketiganya tak terima

"rasakan" ucap Yuta lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada ketiga member tadi

"Hansol hyung" panggil Yuta pada Hansol yang tenang dan memperhatikan member yang lain. Yuta bingung dan menggaruk tengkuknya lalu menatapnya yang tertua memohon.

"baiklah kau mau belajar apa?" tanya Hansol yang paham maksud Yuta datang padanya. Yuta tak menyadri kalau Johnny terus memperhatikannya yang belajar menghafal dengan Hansol. Namja jepang itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan semua ekspresi wajahnya saat berusaha mengingat berbagai kosa kata yang dipelajarinya.

.

.

Itu adalah sepenggal kisah lalu yang akan terus terkenang di ingatan Johnny. Waktu banyak berlalu dan banyak kenanangan yang tercipta diantara mereka dan juga semua member rookies yang lain. Johnny diam menatap layar persegi dihadapannya dengan seksama. Di sana seseorang yang sudah mencuri sebagian hatinya tengah tampil bersama sahabat-sahabatynya. Dia merasa bangga melihat beberapa member rookies sudah debut meski dirinya belum. Di sudut hatinya mungkin ada rasa kecewa tapi dia selalu menahan rasa itu karena dia tahu kalau semua akan datang pada waktunya. Perhatian Johnny teralihkan pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Satu buah pesan masuk membuat senyumnya terkembang.

.

"aku merindukan hyung, ayo bertemu di tempat biasa"

"aku akan menunggumu"

.

Sebuah langkah kaki atau lebih tepat disebut berlari daripada melangkah begitu tergesa. Dia melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya dan mengumpat dalam hati. Dia tahu seseorang yang dirindukannya pasti akan menunggu sejak pesan pertamanya sampai. Dia tak bodoh dengan kebiasaannya itu. Dia juga heran kenapa namja itu selalu melakukan hal ini setiap mereka hendak bertemu.

.

Yuta namja yang tergesa tadi menekan tombol lift dengan brutal supaya dirinya bisa cepat sampai di tempat yang sudah dijanjikannya. Yuta kembali melesat setelah pintu lift tebuka. Dirinya menaiki tangga dengan cepat mengabaikan kopi yang dibawanya tumpah berceceran yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah sampai di rooftop dengan cepat.

.

Brak

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras membuat perhatian seseorang yang sedang menatap pemandangan malam kota seoul teralihkan. Namja tampan dengan surai gelap itu menatap panik pada seseorang yang kini berjalan cepat menuju padanya dengan napas tersenggal.

.

Grep

.

"ada apa dengamu?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar penuh dengan rasa khawatir saat seseorang yang baru datang tadi memeluknya. Dia dapat merasakan setiap tarikan napas berat yang beruasaha digapai seseorang yang kini dalam dekapannya.

"berapa lama?" tak ada jawaban melainkan sebuah pertanyaanlah yang diutarakan namja bersurai coklat gelap itu setelah paru-parunya terisi cukup udara. Senyum hangat terkembang dari namja bersrai gelap mendengar pertanyaan dari namja yang kini masih memeluknya dan tak bukan adalah Yuta. Pelukkan itu terlepas dan Yuta memejamkan matanya merasakan sapuan hangat di wajahnya.

"tak peduli selama apapun aku menunggu aku tahu dirimu pasti akan datang padaku" jawab Johnny sambil tersenyum

"Johnny hyung~~" rajuk Yuta dan kembali memeluk namja yang tak lain adalah Johnny

"apa yang kau bawa tadi?" tanya Johnny kemudian

"astaga kopinya" seru Yuta menatap nanar kopi yang yang sudah tumpa di lantai sedangkah Johnny hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yuta.

.

Grep

.

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang tubunya membuat Yuta cukup terkejut. Dia menghela napas dan mengabaikan kopi yang sudah tak berbentuk tadi. Padahal dia ingin menikmatinya sambil mengobrol dengan Johnny tadi. Yuta terdiam membiarkan suasana tenang menyelimuti keduanya. Setelah diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama Yuta memainkkan jemarinya di atas punggung tangan Johnny yang melingkari perutnya.

.

"biarkan lebih lama lagi" ujar Johnny dan Yuta hanya diam

"kau semakin sibuk sekarang dan kita jarang bisa bertemu jadi biarkan sekarang seperti ini" lanjut Johnny kemudian menikmati aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Yuta

"hyung" panggil Yuta dengan lirih

"aku baik saja percayalah" ucap Johnny berusaha meyakinkan Yuta

"aku berusaha percaya" balas Yuta sambil mengusap tangan Johnny yang ada di perutnya

.

Johnny membuka matanya setelah mendengar balasan Yuta. Dia tahu tanpa dimintanya Yuta juga mengkhawatirkannya. Namja Jepang itu benar-benar bisa membaca semua rasa kecewa yang dialaminya selama ini. perlahan Johnny melepas pelukkannya dan membalik tubuh Yuta agar menatapnya. Manik hazel yang menenangkan milik Yuta selalu mampu menyerapnya masuk menyelami dirinya lebih jauh dan Johnny tahu dirinya akan selalu baik selama Yuta ada untuk bersamanya.

.

"dengarkan aku, aku baik saja meski aku juga kecewa" Johnny menjeda kalimatnya dan menyentuh bibir Yuta yang terbuka hendak menyelanya

"aku akan selalu baik saja selama dirimu ada untukku, jadi jangan pernah khawatir mengerti, sekarang dunia ada di hadapanmu jadi hadapi dan tunggulah aku datang untuk menghadapi itu bersamamu, kau percaya aku akan menyusulmu bukan?" Yuta kembali memeluk Johnny yang tersenyum dan Johnny membalas pelukkannya.

"aku akan menunggumu seperti semua penantian yang kau lakukan untukku selama ini"

"yah dan aku berharap kau tak bosan menunggu dan memilih bersama yang lain"

"maksud hyung?" bingung Yuta dengan balasan yang Johnny berikan

"aku tak suka melihat kau begitu dekat dengan yang lain, apalagi Tae" jujur Johnny

"hyung bukankah Taeyong sudah kau anggap seperti adikmu sendiri?" heran Yuta dengan alasan Johnny

"tetap saja aku tak suka melihatnya, juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan Winwin" ujar Johnny yang membuat Yuta mentapnya dengan datar

"Johnny hyung!" keluh Yuta kemudian

"pokoknya aku tak suka!" kekeh Johnny dan Yuta hnya bisa menghela napas

.

Cup

.

Mata Johnny melebar setelah dengan beraninya Yuta mengecup bibirnya meski hanya sekilas. Sesaat kemudian seringaiannya terkembang dan dia bisa melihat Yuta yang menelan ludanya dengan gugup.

.

Cup

.

Johnny memberikan satu kecupan manis pada Yuta yang membuat namja jepang itu terkembang. Dengan sayang Johnny mengusak surai Yuta membuat senyum namja yang masih dalam dekapannya itu terkembang.

.

"ingat pokoknya aku tak suka milikku berdekatan dengan yang lain" bibir Yuta mencebik sebal dengan penuturan Johnny yang terkesan sangat posesif

"kau ini hanya milikku mengerti, Nakamoto Yuta hanya milik Johnny Seo"

"ya, aku hanya milikmu puas" balas Yuta dengan ketus

.

Johnny mendekatkan dirinya dan Yuta memejamkan matanya. Dua belah daging tanpa tulang itu bertemu melepaskan semua rasa yang mereka ingin bagikan. Yuta tersenyum dalam ciumannya merasakan begitu lembut dan memabukkannya Johnny menciumnya. Dia tahu namja dari US ini bisa membuainya hanya dengan ciuman seperti ini.

.

"Youre mine" bisik Johnny di depan bibir Yuta lalu kembali menciumnya

"I'm yours" balas Yuta setelah ciuman mereka selesai dan dirinya mendekap erat tubuh Johnny yang membalas pelukkannya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Maaf kalau penulisannya masih beraantakan. Ah juga untuk typo yang ada dimana-mana. Semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian yang merindukan Johnny oppa

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


End file.
